In the past, loose brick being shipped from one location to another were merely piled in dump trucks or on pallets on flatbed trailers, and transported in that manner. Obviously, many bricks were broken as a result of a haphazard assembly of the bricks for transport. In addition, many bricks fell off the pallets, and were either lost or chipped.
This invention has been devised in order to overcome the present unsatisfactory methods of transportation of loose bricks. The present invention is particularly important since the cost of manufacture and transport of bricks is rapidly escalating. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a package for brick assembly that is easily and rapidly utilized, and in which the intended results are consistently achieved.
It is a further object of the present invention wherein the flexible sheet encircling the brick package is fabricated of a weather-resistant material, such as treated cardboard, as well as other suitable materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to supply a frictional surface for said brick package in the form of a flat sheet deposited on the pallet prior to assembly of the bricks thereon.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a brick package which is secured by a flexible sheet having metal or plastic bands or the like, in such a manner that the individual bricks in each package will not shift, even when being transported for considerable distances by vehicle.